


stop, children, what's that sound

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Concussions, Crack, Funny, M/M, gift to my sweet, i know i was on crack but..no i knew i was on crack, loopy mac, murdoc being murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: mac gets a concussion , murdoc is his knight in shining armor ..well kind of





	stop, children, what's that sound

**Author's Note:**

> gift for my deary on tumbler  
> this one-shot was supposed to be a quicky in the back seat but..yeah no that never happens , still a little smaller then my normal :) enjoy

 

 

 

 

"you know dear angus , we really need to stop meeting like this " murdoc says as he throws the boy over his shoulder and heads to his car , he cant let mac walk , the poor thing has a concussion you see , and murdoc has no time to let the boy wobble behind him like a newborn colt

 

 

the boy should be thankful , hes actually being quite the dashing gentlemen at the moment , the villain of the week gave macgyver a real thrashing , hence the current plot twist of murdoc being macgyvers knight in shining armor , after all he cant leave the boy here where any scavenger could pick him off , mac is murdocs and that  
simply wont do

 

 

when he makes it to the sleek black get away vehicle , murdoc gently unfolds mac from his shoulder to lay him horizontally along the back seat , given his condition for now that's whats best , before coming to his one side and sliding in , the car purrs to life and murdoc streaks out of the warehouse lot

 

 

hes already made the decision to drop mac down on phoenixes doorstep ,its the least warning they deserve for letting his boy be taken and beaten in the first place, jack he thinks, will reserve a particularly nasty scare _huff_   body guard indeed , and when the ride becomes to quite for his liking , murdoc says as much , scolds

 

 

"you know mac , you realllly should look into not being so easy to kidnap , why more days like this and the privilege of watching that sole leave your eyes wont be mine , and that ..i will not allow "

 

the last syllable is almost a hissing growl , and murdoc finds he means every word with a heated commitment, the boy is only safe from his wrath in this moment for the sake of that privilege , for facing , killing mac is worth nothing if he isnt at his best , murdoc will accept nothing less for any victory gained otherwise is hollow  
and distasteful

 

 

he says as much out loud , but his charge continues to respond with silence , when he grows board with it , he decides to whistle , "there song " so to speak the one that no doubt haunts macs nightmares

 

 

_Home, home on the range , Where the deer and the antelope play_

 

 

the last thing he expects is a soft humming to drift from the back seat to fill the front , a look in the rear view reveals that macs eyes are still distant and dazed not fully there , but the boy keeps point with his whistling , humming perfectly along with him , he could laugh , would , at the irony ..but ..

 

 

at the same time the sound surprises him ,takes him aback , the soft hums are _melodic_ , the pitch perfect and in tone , they move with the same softness through the small space to become a perfect contrast to his whistlings sharp sound , and he thinks ,when the boy tries hes no doubt a good singer , murdoc is surprised further to find himself purposefully making it sharper , forcing mac up an octave so murdoc can hear his soft voice better

 

 

macgyver follows him perfectly , making there very opposite sounds harmonious , and this time murdoc cant keep the grin off his face or the giggle in his throat "oh macgyver , who knew we made such a good team " an annoyed but confused huff is his only reply and murdoc smirks again as he thinks mac may slowly be coming back to himself

 

 

murdoc follows his plan to a T quite literally , in his trademark showy fashion with no care for confused-and in some cases for the ones who know him by sight -shocked onlookers , murdoc indeed "dumps" macgyver on phoenixes doorstep , tho far gentler then the term implies , then walks back to his car and shoots out like a bullet , people to shocked or frozen to do much to stop him

 

the now quite of the car unnerves him for a few moments , and hes surprised at himself again , both for missing the sound in the fist place , and truly still being unable to find a single thing mac does repulsive when the same act from anyone else would equal a bullet

 

 

his smirk this time is sardonic , and murdoc decides mac will owe him one **big time** for this .


End file.
